


An Important Step

by simplyn2deep



Series: Shots of Sterek [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Bingo, Community: 1_million_words, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek grinned. "Meeting your grandmother huh? How much more important is this than meeting your dad?"</p><p>"About three percent more important, but don't tell my dad," Stiles laughed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Important Step

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** written for the mini-bingo square _The Office_  
>  **A/N:** written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=1_million_words)[1_million_words](http://www.livejournal.com/community/1_million_words/).

Scott's head popped into Stiles' office thirty minutes after he arrived. "Hey, meeting with the big boss in thirty."

Stiles looked at the clock and nodded his head as he continued to speak Polish to the person on the other end of the phone. " _Nie, nie, nie. Lot jest na przyszły tydzień, a nie w przyszłym miesiącu._ " Stiles sighed. " _Tak, będę zapłacić różnicę na wyjazd, babcia. Ja też cię kocham._ "

After he finished his call, Stiles sent an email to his boss to remind him to okay his week of vacation so that he could spend as much time with his grandmother as possible. Once that was done, he grabbed his stack of papers and rushed to the conference room for his meeting.

"You could have just reminded me this morning about your vacation time, Stiles." Derek said as he met his boyfriend in the hall.

Stiles smirked. "I could have. But at work we're employer and employee."

"Only for another month," Derek reminded him. "Then I switch departments and offices and will no longer be your boss and we don't have to hide our relationship."

"True. So what's this meeting about?" Stiles asked as they entered the conference room.

Derek shrugged his shoulders. "I think it's the same one we're supposed to have later this week? You know he doesn't tell me much of anything."

"But you're the brother of the CFO and son of the CEO."

"But I'm just the Marketing Chair," Derek reminded Stiles. "Next month he'll keep me more in the loop."

"Yes, when you become the Chief Marketing Officer in the San Francisco office," Stiles said with a pout.

While he was happy with Derek's long deserved promotion, he hated that it meant him moving away.

"Hey, we'll be able to see each other just as much as we do now," Derek said as he grabbed Stiles' hand and lightly squeezed.

Stiles took a breath and squeezed Derek's hand. "And in happier news...my grandmother's insisting you come over while she's here. She wants to meet you. Skype isn't enough."

Derek grinned. "Meeting your grandmother huh? How much more important is this than meeting your dad?"

"About three percent more important, but don't tell my dad," Stiles laughed.

"Your secret is safe with me," Derek grinned. He motioned for Stiles to take the chair next to his at the far end of the table.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Polish text translation (courtesy of Google Translate):** "No, no, no. The flight is next week, not next month." Stiles sighed. "Yes, I will pay the difference for it, Grandma. I love you too."


End file.
